Remembrance
by kyokyoiloveyou
Summary: Kana is about to get married, but before she does, she goes to visit Hatori. what will happen during her visit?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket…although I wish I did gazes up in the sky and sighs…readers yell, "get on with the fanfic already"**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so don't bite my head off if it's totally awful. But please tell me ways that I could improve it. Enjoy and please review.**

**CHAPTER 1**

HATORI'S P.O.V.

_Kana, I look at you from afar. I always see you laughing. You're always smiling, always…happy. Oh how I desperately want you in my life again. But when I think about what happened in the past, I know I can never have you again... But still I wonder, how my life would be if I hadn't had to erase your memories._

"Hatori-san! I've just heard the greatest news. Come on, Hatori, guess what it is," Ayame said, interrupting my thoughts, while gazing at me with those big eyes of his.

"Let me guess, you and Yuki have begun to understand each other?" that was the only thing that I could think of that would make Ayame so cheerful and sing-songy.

I saw his face drop ever so slightly as he answered, "No, I'm not sure that will ever happen anytime soon. Yuki has been acting so strange lately, but that's beyond the point. This has nothing to do with me; it has to do with you."

I was taken aback. Something to do with me? "Go ahead and tell me. I don't think I will be able to guess if it's about me."

"Kana is coming for a visit," Ayame said, giving me a mischievous look, "You know, Hatori, I'm pretty sure no one would mind if you stole her away from that American guy, Jack, was it."

Than one little four lettered word is what caught my attention. Kana. That name brought back so many memories. Suddenly everything I had ever done with Kana, everything that had ever reminded me of her, went through my mind.

"She's coming back here to visit. When did you find that out? Who told you? When is she coming? Why didn't anyone tell me yet?" I could not help but babble on and on. Oh, how much I wanted to see you again. How much I wanted to smell your sweet honeysuckle scent.

I looked at Ayame's face and could feel my face growing hotter and hotter. Not once, in my entire life, had I ever lost my composure and babbled on and on like this in front of anyone, including Kana.

"Well, Hatori, I don't think I have ever seen you so worked up over some good news, any news for that matter. Well the answers to your questions are: I found it out yesterday from Tohru, who heard it from Kyo, who heard it from Yuki, who heard it for Shigure, who heard it from Mayu. She is coming next Thursday, and no one told you yet because they sent _me _to tell you."

_Next Thursday…a whole week away! Why, I don't think I can wait that long. I have to clean myself up. I can't let Kana see me like this. So, depressed and serious. What am I going to do when I see her again? What am I going to say?_

**A/N: Well there's chapter 1 for ya. How was it? I hope it's not too bad. Please review and give suggestions as to how I can improve. Please keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fruits Basket. sighs if only I was as talented as Natsuki Takaya, then maybe I could've thought of it and then Fruits Basket would be mine.

**A/N: If you are reading this, then you must not have thought the first chapter was that bad. Remember, this is my first fanfic. Please read and review.**

**CHAPTER 2**

_Oh my gosh, Kana is coming today. I hope she recognizes me. Most of all, I hope she's happy._

It was Thursday morning and Kana was going to get there at three o'clock. Hatori looked at himself in the mirror, tall, slender, dark hair and eyes. He hasn't changed much since he last saw Kana. Even though he thought he should be happy for Kana, he still had that feeling deep in his stomach that felt like something was squeezing his insides hard and tight. There was no doubt about it that he was jealous and wanted Kana to love him again.

_Come on, Hatori, _he thought to himself, _you shouldn't still be feeling like this. That was three years ago, you should be moving on. As long as she's happy, I'm going to be happy._

As the clock ticked closer to three o'clock, the feeling in Hatori's stomach kept getting worse and worse. He was so nervous to see Kana again. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Hello Hatori, how are you doing? I've never seen you so dressed up," said Tohru as Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure all entered his house.

Hatori looked down at what he was wearing. He was wearing his best suit, the exact one he wore when he asked Kana to marry him. He had also gone out to buy the best looking shoes he could find.

"Wow, Hatori, it's not like Kana is the Queen or anything. Don't you think your over-doing it? I'm sure she would like to see you in casual clothes, not clothes that you would wear to a wedding or something," said Shigure, attempting not to laugh, but failing pathetically.

"So you think it's too much. Do you think I should change my clothes?" Hatori said, as if his life depended on this decision.

"Damn it Hatori, he was only saying. Jeeze, you need to just cool it alright," said Kyo, who, like the rest of them, had never heard Hatori so flustered.

"I'm sorry. It's just that i haven't seen Kana in a long time and I'm a little nervous. Well, since you think I'm too dressed up, I'll just go up and change." And with that, Hatori bounded up the stairs.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter 2. Please R&R! Suggestions are always welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** **I still don't own Fruits Basket sighs. I guess we can't all be like Natsuki Takaya. But I do own Jack, Kana's fiancé. **

**A/N: Finally, the third chapter sigh wow, I never thought that I would get this far. Well please R&R. **

**CHAPTER 3**

Kana was walking around the Sohma estate. Jack had decided to stay back at home and watch over the house and finish up some of the wedding plans. So many good memories flew through her head. It was a gorgeous day outside. It would've been a perfect day, if it hadn't been for the dream.

For the past few nights, Kana had been having the same exact dream. It wasn't anything special or anything. It was the type of dream that any other person would forget about right away. But for some reason Kana couldn't get it out of her mind. Each night, the dream would progress and get further in depth. The first night the only thing she could remember about it the next morning was a tree. Not just any tree, but a special tree. It was tree that had meant something to her earlier in her life. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something familiar about that tree.

Last night, her dream had been going on for a week or so, the dream had become something that pleased her, and yet it disturbed her in a way. First, it showed the tree, and then it came closer to the tree and Kana could see a person by the tree. It wasn't long before she was able to tell that it was her. Then, another person came up to her; she could not see who it was because she could only see the back. Just then, the other person came in and kissed her deeply.

The creepy thing about this dream was that that moment in time, when the other person kissed her, was something that she felt had already happened to her. It felt to her that it had happened to her so many times before, almost as if it was something she had forgotten. After the other person kissed her, it went back and showed the tree again. Only now, the tree had a distinctive feature to it. Right in about the middle some had carved something out of the bark. It was a heart with Kana + something forever in it. The "something" was a name, she assumed, but she couldn't be sure because someone had scraped almost all the bark by it so you couldn't read it.

There was something weird about the picture. Right next to the "something" was a picture of a sea horse, nothing fancy, just a simply drawn sea horse. The thing was, she woke up right after she saw the sea horse in her dream, and a strange thing happened. She sat up and this strange thing happened. This picture came into her head of her kneeling down on the floor, in someone's house, and thee was a sea horse on the ground in front of her. And for some reason she was very upset about it, she started freaking out and started shouting, "WATER! I NEED WATER! SEA-WATER? OR FRESH WATER? WHICH IS IT…………" Before she could hear the name she was going to shout, she snapped back into reality, wondering why that was seemed so familiar.

Finally, she stopped in front of Hatori's house. For some reason, she felt nervous about seeing Hatori. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

**A/N: There's chapter three for ya. I hope you like and I hope you read on. Please R&R.**


End file.
